


9700 East Kellogg Avenue

by goodnightfern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Go Shopping, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sam Has a Dog, Ten Pounds of Nacho Cheese Sauce, The Deals are Real, costco membership is important, that's about it, the show is over and everybody is happy, they could use a little more mundane in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/pseuds/goodnightfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Costco card was Dean's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9700 East Kellogg Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, guys. i have had Writing Problems and i just have a thing, a fetish, a _kink_ for boring domestic things
> 
> if you're wondering about the title this is literally the address of the closest costco to lebanon, kansas. and the dog poop bag kits are 100% real.

The Costco card was Dean's idea.

In a secret bunker an hour and a half away from the nearest Walmart running out of toilet paper is no fun. Not to mention all the times he's been cooking only to realize he didn't have that one ingredient - sure, you can mess with the recipe and make it work but it's still annoying when he's down to his last can of tomatoes or whatever. Sam made fun of him, but Sam also was spending fifty bucks a month on Juliet's freaking grain-free dog food. Yeah, and the Costco grain-free brand is twenty-five for thirty pounds, so now Sam shuts his mouth and comes along on the monthly trip to the Wichita Costco.

Cas doesn't come. Grocery stores are baffling enough for the guy and there's never room for a third person when Sam and Dean are trying to break the Impala's suspension with case upon case of canned goods. Now that the guy is basically human, though, he might as well help with groceries.

Sam doesn't even look up from his ASL videos when Dean shakes his keys at him.

"Still need an extra pair of hands," Dean says, and Cas straightens up from where he's bent over Sam's shoulder.

It doesn't quite register that this is Cas's first time in a Costco until they're in the parking lot and Dean sees Cas's eyes widen.

"It's big," Cas says, and leaves it at that.

"Just wait till we get inside."

The wall of screens hit them first, along with a fan display that ruffles Cas's hair. Cas just flat out stops, staring at the turtles on the television displays, until someone hits him with their cart. The woman apologizes, but Cas gets the message. No stopping in the Costco - not unless you have a cart in front of you and even then you only stop when you're blocking an aisle. Those are the Costco rules. Dean gives him the brief rundown but there's no explaining things like ten pounds of nacho cheese sauce.

"Should we buy this?" Cas asks, carrying a gallon-sized jar of multivitamins like an infant. "We all could use multivitamins."

"You know what?" Waving at the whole arena of pallets stacked to the ceiling Dean forgets his own shopping list. "Just go wild. We got all day here. Let's go get you your own cart."

Cas wields his cart like his god damn angel sword. It's beautiful to see until he accidentally rams into someone and then has to somehow finagle it sideways to avoid a traffic jam, and then it's just hilarious. Dean bites his lips to avoid laughing out loud but he's just lucky Cas is too busy to see his face.

In the fall, Costco has a pretty good selection of flannel shirts. Dean holds them up in his hands, squints over at Castiel sampling hot dogs, and figures he knows the guy's size well enough. They're pretty much the same in shirts, but Dean wears his baggier. Cas doesn't really give a shit about clothes, so if Dean decides he doesn't have enough flannel to be a Winchester he's got the power. Jeans are another matter, but Dean figures he isn't that much chubbier than Cas. Maybe just three inches less in the waist. When he floats over to Cas to get on some of those hot dogs Cas just strokes the material, gives an approving nod and then shoves a hot dog in Dean's mouth.

Cas has this little smirk on his face, like he's so fucking smart. At least no one is staring. Dean is never quite sure about the Midwest - maybe not as homophobic as the South. Credit where credit is due, though, especially to that one lady at the bank who proudly pointed to her rainbow pin and gave them a thumbs-up once. Dean is still warming up to holding hands in public. So maybe it's just him. Maybe he could kiss Cas in front of the sample station right now, and people would only be mad at them for holding up the line. Another time, he'll try it.

"You good?" Dean asks once he's swallowed the hot dog. "I'm gonna try to get my list. You have fun."

"I am having fun," Cas says, and of course he's already got six pounds of trail mix in his cart. He follows Dean through the paper goods and decides to buy twelve notebooks. For Sam, of course, and then he even buys five hundred dog poop bags. The little rolls fit into bone-shaped capsules Sam can put on his god damned keys. There's no end to the humiliating shit Sam will do for that dog but Dean just shakes his head and lets Cas throw them in his cart.

After the toilet paper they've got to get the chicken broth, canned corn, tomatoes, and beans. Cas sticks around long enough to grab two gallons of salsa and and twelve pounds of honey and then he's off at the Vitamix display drinking smoothies.

Maybe Dean should get a Vitamix for Sam. The blender in the bunker kitchen is fifty years old and smells smoky but it doesn't stop Sam from making his fucking smoothies. "Hey! Cas!" He's hollering across the aisles, but polite behavior takes a backseat in Costco anyways. "Grab one of those blender things!"

"Dean! Come here and try this!" Cas shouts back, holding up a little paper cup.

Dean makes a face signalling his refusal, and then points at the stack of blenders. "Cas! Did you hear me? Grab one of those?"

"What?"

"Those!" Dean points again.

"These?"

"Yeah, that!"

Cas grabs a Vitamix off the display, holds it in the air, and Dean flashes him a thumbs-up.

The pet food is all the way at the back of the store, but once Dean makes it back there all he needs is the food and the jerky snacks and then Sam will be all taken care of - even if the lazy ass doesn't deserve it. Too busy learning sign language for his freaking girlfriend to help take care of the household. Maybe he should tell Cas to put back the Vitamix.

Well, Cas is off in the produce section now and Dean actually likes Eileen. From here he can barely see Cas hefting pineapples and five-pound sacks of oranges so he just slips through the doors of the dairy walk-in to stock up on milk.

By the time he and Cas meet up again amongst the freezers Cas has a party-sized deli sandwich tray, too much fruit, a box of tomato soup, enough leafy greens to give Sam an orgasm, a gallon of salad dressing, and a vacuum-sealed pack of salami and sliced cheese. He's giving the frozen burritos a critical eye.

"Dude, you didn't even get the rotisserie chickens," Dean says. "They're only five bucks, and they're awesome."

"I'll go back for it. Watch my cart."

No one's going to steal Cas's cart. Dean decides the burritos really do look good before wandering off to the drinks to get a case of Sam's favorite bottled tea and a twenty-four pack of beer. Costco really does have good booze prices, but their liquor cabinets at home are stocked. It's not like Dean is the kind of alcoholic that needs to buy 1.75 liters of whiskey at a time.

He does need to buy a twenty-four pack of beer. Maybe two.

By the time Cas comes back with his chicken Dean is standing by Cas's cart as if he's been guarding it the entire time. "You got the burritos?" Picking up the bag of beef-and-cheese burritos, Cas squints at the nutrition facts. 

"Yeah. Figure they'll come in handy for, you know, late night research sessions." Dean gnaws his lip, looking down at the burritos. Not that he needs to shame himself. They've all been doing a damn good job of eating real food these days. It's just a lot of work.

"I passed burgers on the way here," Cas says, glancing over his shoulder. "Should I get those?"

Dean shakes his head. "Their premade patties aren't that good. Just grab the regular beef."

"I did get pickles," Cas says. "And lettuce, and tomatoes, and a brick of cheddar. Burgers tonight?"

"Tomorrow. We got that chicken for tonight."

"If we get another chicken," Cas says wisely, "we can have leftovers for chicken salad sandwiches. That'll be nice to have next time we go on a hunt, right? And we can use the carcasses to make broth, and we can freeze it, and then you can put that case of canned broth back."

"All right, Martha Stewart."

"I'm just saying - five dollars for a whole, cooked chicken? It's an excellent deal."

As if Cas knows anything about good deals. Dean doesn't have the heart to tell him to put back the fancy salami or the premade soup, though. There will be time later to teach Cas how to properly grocery shop. Right now, Cas looks way too excited over the contents of his cart. So Dean just grins, tells Cas to grab some bread for the chicken salad sandwiches, and sets the chicken broth on top of the dog treats display because there's no way he's making it all the way back to the canned food section. Besides, the Costco employees get paid good wages to restock everything properly.

Once he's got the dog food, Dean is pretty much done with Costco. But Cas wants to look around more.

"This is all just home goods," Dean says, trying to drag him along because the lines are only getting longer.

"We could use lightbulbs. The one above our bed has been flickering."

So Dean just sighs and watches their carts while Cas runs down the aisle to find whatever eco-friendly bulbs. An elderly woman gives him a sympathetic smile; her own husband is busy comparing price tags, so she gets it. Dean gives her one of those _what-can-you-do_ shrugs.

All things told it's three hours and four hundred and fifty dollars before they escape Costco. The guy at the door checking their receipts looks impressed with their two carts stuffed to the brim. The Impala groans and rocks with each case Dean stacks in her. Cas has to carry all of his deli items on his lap in the front seat. His legs are bent up over a case of black beans.

"I am never taking you to Costco again," Dean says when they're back on the 135-N.

"That's not true." Cas opens up his salami and holds a piece up to Dean's mouth.

"Tryna drive here," Dean mutters, but takes it anyways. It's pretty good, peppered and fatty.

"I guess this was pretty expensive." Cas looks down at his lap, in the rearview at his giant can of honey that was one of the priciest items he chose. "Next time, I'll be more careful." He slides an anxious glance at Dean. "I do enjoy helping you shop, Dean. I'm sorry I wasn't very focused. But - this is important. I'm starting to understand now."

Taking one hand off the wheel, Dean reaches for another slice of salami. "What makes you think there's gonna be a next time?"

"I-"

"Kidding, Cas. You - I - that was fun. But next time, we'll just stick to the list, okay?"

"Right."

Before he grabs just one more slice of salami, Dean gives Cas's fingers a brief squeeze.

It's just grocery shopping. Not a big deal. The Costco membership, the toilet paper, meal-planning - it's just what their lives are now. Yet it still gives Dean a funny feeling inside. One that makes him take his eyes off the road to meet Castiel's eyes for a second to see if he's getting the same thing.

He is.

"You're gonna have to help me unload all this when we get home," Dean says.

Cas just smiles. "Of course, Dean."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> do you like aimless deancas domestic stuff? [me too.](http://spoopernaptime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
